The Sweetest Boy
by ColleenJoy
Summary: Missing scne from "Committed". What happened When Clark took Lois to the farm?


The Sweetest Boy Ever

Lois was singing to the waiter, and the way she was swiveling her hips made her meaning clear even if the words were slurred and in another language.

"I think I better take Lois home." Clark said softly to Chloe as he watched the waiter blush and freeze in place staring at Lois when she ran her hands down the sides of her dress and smiled invitingly at him.

Chloe nodded, "Yes and it better be soon or God knows what she'll do next!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark in a warm hug, "Thank you for what you said in your toast, it meant a lot."

Clark returned the hug, "Anything for you Chloe, you know that, besides, I meant it, I've never seen you happier." Clark caught a glimpse of Lois moving in on the stunned waiter and pulled away, kissing Chloe on the forehead. "See you later Chloe. I better move fast, Lois is about to pounce."

Clark swept his arm around Lois waist and turned her deftly away from the disappointed man. "Come on Lois, it's time to go."

"Clarkie!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning into him, "Grab me another drink'n then le's dance!" she slurred.

"Not now Lois, I think you've had enough to drink and it's time for us to go home." Clark said, guiding her towards the door as she plastered herself against his solid form.

"Party pooper," she pouted, pulling away from him far enough to poke him in the chest. "You know I don' get drunk. I can drink Russian generals under the table…whoo!" she giggled as her feet went out from under her and Clark tightened his grip in time to keep her from sprawling on the floor. "Stupid floor keeps tipping." she said, frowning at her feet.

"I've got you Lois, just hang on and keep walking, it's not far to my truck." encouraged Clark, practically carrying her out the door.

"My hero," she giggled again as they reached his vehicle. Lois was swaying and tilting but Clark kept his balance and, in spite of her unpredictable moves, held her firmly upright. Lois looked at the truck and then grinned seductively, "Your place or mine big boy?" she purred, running her hand over his chest.

Clark rolled his eyes, trying not to notice how his pulse raced at the touch of her hand. "Mine Lois, but don't get any ideas. I'm taking you out to the farm because I think Jimmy and Chloe could use the privacy and you probably shouldn't be alone right now."

Lois suddenly blinked back tears, "Don' like bein' 'lone." She slurred, " 'lone all a time now, Daddy lef, Lucy's gone, now Chloe's going too. I never seem to keep a boyfrien' an now I hava listen to Chloe and Jimmy goin' at it like bunnies. " she looked earnestly into Clark's face, "Why am I al'ays alone?"

Clark struggled to unlock his truck with Lois clinging to him, "You're not alone now Lois. I'll take care of you." He said as he eased her inside. Her limp body and boneless attempts to help only made things worse but he eventually managed to belt her in.

Lois looked adoringly at him as he settled himself in the driver's seat and checked her seatbelt again before pulling out, "You're so sweet."

Clark smiled, boy he wished he could get that one on tape, "Thanks Lois."

As he drove she began to hum and then reached for the radio, missed and turned the heat on high. "Stupid radio won' work." She grumbled, twisting the dial back and forth.

Clark patiently turned the radio on and adjusted the heat back to a bearable level. Country music filled the truck and Clark started to relax.

"Aigh! No!" groaned Lois, "Not Garth Brooks!" and she batted at the dash, striking switches randomly as she desperately tried to change the station.

"Okay, okay, I'll change it. I know which station you like." Clark soothed, turning the hazard lights off and the heat back down again before switching the station. Lois laughed as Aerosmith blared into the truck and Clark cringed. Sighing he turned the volume up, it was worth the noise to see her smiling again.

Tilting her head back Lois sang along with the radio, happily belting out power ballads and commercial jingles, whatever it played, she sang. Clark found himself tapping the steering wheel in time to the music and laughing at Lois' attempts to hit the low notes. Soon, to his wonder, she'd convinced him to sing along and when a song by Whitesnake came on she pounded on the ceiling of the truck's cab and cheered when Clark actually knew the words.

"What do you expect Lois? I heard it at full volume often enough." Clark said as she teased him, accusing him of a secret obsession with her favorite band.

After a while Clark noticed Lois had gone quiet and glancing in her direction saw her slumped against the door with her face plastered to the window. "Lois? Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked. A gentle snore was her only answer. Clark turned off the radio and the remainder of the trip home was blissfully quiet.

"Wake up Lois, time to get you inside." said Clark, catching her as she rolled out of his truck and nearly landed face down on the gravel.

Lois blinked blearily up at him. "Where are we?" she asked, staring over his shoulder at the star filled sky in confusion.

"We're home." He said, smiling at her in reassurance. Lois looked around and spotted the farm house with its wide porch lit by a warm yellow light.

"Oh, we're at the Kent's." she said as he guided her to the steps. Trying to navigate up the wooden steps in her heels she tripped with a loud clunk, "Shhhh," she whispered to Clark, "You'll wake the farm boy."

"What?" Clark started, "Lois I…"

But she interrupted, "I mean it, be quiet. He always goes to bed early. He has to get up before light to milk-a-cows or something and Smallville's always tired lately," She frowned, "and sad, thanks to Lana, what kind of girl breaks a guys heart via DVD?" She rolled her eyes and then swayed up another step, clinging to Clark and the railing and focusing on her feet. "Ooops, stupid shoes…gotta wear 'em though, you know? They're almost high enough to put me eye to eye with Clark, and besides," she leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear, "they make me look sexy as hell."

Clark swallowed hard and managed to redirect his thoughts from sexy and Lois by focusing on how she was shivering from the cold, and then he scooped her up as she tripped again. "Lois, trust me, Clark's awake." He assured her as she protested the noise his feet made clumping up the steps.

Once inside Clark set her down and clicked on a light. Lois looked up at his face and blinked, "Smallville? When did you get here? Is it time for the party?"

Clark shook his head, "No Lois, the party's over, it's time to go to bed." He guided her to the couch and eased her down to the cushions. "Wait here and I'll get some sheets." Clark turned to go upstairs and Lois was instantly up off the couch. "I can't sleep in my dress." She complained, reaching down and starting to pull it up.

Clark got a glimpse of black lace panties and spoke up, "Wait Lois, I'll get you something to sleep in and then leave you alone to change!"

When he came back down the stairs, slipping into a hint of supersped in his anxiety about what Lois might be up to next, Clark followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen where he found her leaving a phone message for Chloe, "He's just the sweetest boy I've ever met…" she gushed. Clark cleared his throat and she hung up quickly, turning to him with an enthusiastic shout. "I'm gonna bake you cookies!"

"Um, Lois, that probably isn't the best idea right now, it's after midnight and we need to get ready for bed." Clark replied, steering her away from the stove and pushing his jersey into her hand, "You can make me cookies tomorrow, okay?" he said, knowing tomorrow she would probably have no inclination to cook for him.

"Oh, okay," said Lois, peering at the clothing in her hand, "I'm wearing your football jersey to bed?"

"It was the first thing I could grab that I thought would be long enough to cover your…um…" Clark blushed as he remembered the black lace, "So, I'll just go make up the couch and you can change in the bathroom or here, here is fine." He stammered as Lois began to struggle out of her dress. Clark turned away quickly and then fled to the living room.

Sitting sprawled on his favorite chair Clark watched the fire he had built to warm the room for Lois and listened to the odd sounds coming from the kitchen. Thud, "Damn, stupid zipper, ouch." thump, scramble, giggle, "Clarkie…I can't get my bra off, wanna help?" more giggles.

"No Lois, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Clark yawned and stretched in his chair, looking at the clock, how long was it going to take for Lois to change her clothes anyway?

"Ta-da, go crows!" exclaimed Lois as she eventually bounced out of the kitchen, listing a bit and catching herself on the door jamb. "Look, I'm a Kent." She giggled, spinning her way over to Clark to show off the name on the back.

Lois stumbled and landed on her knees between his legs, her hands convulsively clutching his thighs. Clark swallowed hard and tried to banish the wayward thoughts and feelings her position inspired. How could he think such things about his friend and co-worker, even if she was resting her head against his thigh and…

"Lois! Lois I'm um, I'm going to head on up to bed and you're making it hard, um, you need to move so I can get off.." damn, why did everything he said seem to have a double meaning? The sight of her glossy hair flowing across his lap and her lips slightly parted as she looked up at him curiously wasn't helping him keep his mind in the friend zone. She moved her hands on his legs and Clark yelped. "Lois! I'm going to bed now, please move so I can get up."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his leg, "Okay, mmm so warm, G'night." Her hands relaxed their grip, her breathing slowed and deepened and Clark realized she had fallen asleep.

Looking down at her as she slept a familiar feeling of affection and protectiveness washed over him and with no snarky words or teasing he had a moment to realize how close he was becoming to Lois. With a touch so light it was barely a whisper Clark lifted a strand of hair off her face and stroked her cheek before bending to lift her as he stood upright. Moving slowly he eased her onto the couch and pulled the light blanket up to snuggle under her chin. "Good night Lois." He whispered, and softly kissed her cheek before turning to go.

Chapter 2

Clark woke to the sound of a moan, "Oh god, shoot me now." groaned Lois. Leaping into top speed Clark appeared next to her as she staggered to the bathroom. "Leave me alone Smallville, I'm gonna be sick." She commanded, dropping to her knees by the toilet and holding tight to the cold porcelain. As her body arched Clark gently grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way just in time. Frowning in sympathy he rubbed her back in slow circles with one hand and held her hair with the other. This was certainly something human he didn't envy.

Lois sobbed and heaved until there was nothing left in her stomach, "That's it, I'm never drinking again." She moaned.

"That's what you said last time." scolded Clark.

"And I didn't, much, until tonight." she answered. "Ugh, I can't believe I drank all that champagne. Why did you let me do it?"

"Why did I…?" Clark sputtered, "Lois, I tried to stop you, several times! Why did you drink so much?"

Lois sniffled, "Because I was trying to be in a party mood but my baby cousin is getting married and moving away from me and I'm…No, don't say it, I'm not jealous, I'm, well, I'm sad is all." She replied defensively.

Clark patted her back, "Believe me Lois, I understand better than you think." Clark noticed she was trembling, "Do you think you're finished?" he asked, becoming concerned by how much her body was shaking, he wanted to get her back under the warm covers on the couch.

"I sure hope so." said Lois lifting a pitiful face into the light.

Clark looked at her pale, tear stained face, "Wait and I'll get you a wash cloth." He said softly, and then moved cautiously away from her, hoping she would stay upright, returning with a warm soapy cloth. Lois made no move to take it so he gently wiped her face as she kept it tilted toward him, blinking like a sleepy child.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better," she murmured, her eyes drifting shut. Clark draped her arm across his shoulder and slid his other arm behind her knees, lifting her easily and carrying her back to the couch. She was asleep before he finished tucking her in and he put several bowls nearby and then walked back up the stairs to his bed, yawning.

The End?


End file.
